


Aemrys and Gabriel's Somewhat Stressful Vacation

by Vidya



Category: The Merman - Raythe Reign
Genre: Incest (Distant), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidya/pseuds/Vidya
Summary: A gift for The-Fluff-Overlord for the Raythe Reign Gift Exchange!The prompt was "AU where Lord Aemrys is the first one to find Gabriel and love ensues."I apologize for not posting it all in one, but it's going to be longer than I anticipated and I wanted to be able to post today.  I will update as often as possible, I promise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about canonical changes:
> 
> 1: Aemrys came to Oceanside instead of Casillus  
> 2: Instead of Casillus' mural, the cave is decorated with carvings that Aemrys has done over the years while mourning Tabatha  
> 3: Gabriel gets Spencer's nickname "Little Wing" because it's cute and Spencer's not here to get jealous :P  
> 4: I think it's mentioned in Merman 2 that relationships within Mer Houses are frowned upon. This will be ignored for obvious reasons

Gabriel gulped the last breath of air he could before the rushing water reached the ceiling.  There was no way he could make it out in time now.  He spared a thought for Corey and Grace, who would have to suffer for his stupidity.  He’d known how dangerous it was to go into a sea cave alone, but had foolishly assumed he’d have enough time to explore and get out before the tide came in.  He hadn’t counted on the beautiful carvings distracting him in what should have been an empty cave.

His sides started to burn as he ran out of oxygen.  There was a ripping sensation almost as if cuts were opening along his sides, and then… nothing.  The desperation to breathe disappeared.  Was this drowning?  If so, he was glad his parents hadn’t suffered much.  Somehow he didn’t think he was dead yet, though.

A grip on his wrist broke Gabriel from his thoughts.  A human hand?  But who else could be in here?  The hand tugged insistently toward the mouth of the cave until Gabriel got the hint.  Whatever miracle was keeping him alive, he and his mysterious new ally still needed to get out of the cave before it wore off. 

As they swam for the exit, the water went from pitch black to a sunny sea blue.  Gabriel tried to swim up to the surface, but the same grip from before held him under. Turning around, he saw his savior for the first time.  It was a man with regal features and sharp eyes that seemed to look right through Gabriel.  The man’s hair was long and formed a deep brown halo around his head.  His chest had a long, livid scar across it and… gills?  There were three slits on each side of the man’s chest that seemed to have tiny purple villi in them. 

 _Come.  We will be safer when we reach deeper water._  The voice seemed to come from Gabriel’s own mind.  It was deep and soothing; he wanted to trust it.  But there was no way that going into deeper water would make him safer.  He shook his head and turned to shore.

 _Young one? YOUNG ONE? Do not go to the shore! GABRIEL!_  The voice sounded somewhat scandalized and then alarmed when Gabriel didn’t stop.  The man - merman? – grabbed him by the waist and yanked him back.

 _Let me GO!  I have to get back to shore or I’ll die!_ Gabriel thrashed against his rescuer-turned-captor.

 _It is too much of a risk!  If we go to the shore we may be discovered.  I am sorry, Little Wing, but I cannot let you have your way in this._ Gabriel felt genuine regret from the Mer as he continued to pull them farther away from land.  The fight left him and he let himself be dragged until the shore was only a tiny sliver on the horizon.

_Please! Please stop before we lose the land entirely.  I can’t – the ocean isn’t safe for me._

_The sea is your home, Gabriel._ The Mer did stop, though.

They floated in silence for a moment before the reality of the situation hit Gabriel.  He was miles away from shore with a _merman_ and he was somehow breathing underwater!

_Who are you?  How do you know my name?  Why can I hear you in my head?  How am I breathing underwater? Is-_

_Shh!  It is all right Gabriel.  I am Aemrys Liseas.  I am Mer. And so are you._ Aemrys touched the shell necklace around Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel stared at the man – the beautiful, _naked_ man – and realization dawned.  He was dreaming.  This was all some strange erotic fantasy brought on by the conversation at breakfast that morning and the journal from the basement.  He was probably passed out next to Corey on the porch right now.

 _Oh man, I really must be losing it if I’m dreaming about hot men under the waves.  Maybe I should take Corey’s advice and find a boyfriend.  If and when I wake up, that is._ Aemrys seemed to give a mental sigh before speaking again.

_Gabriel, you are not dreaming. I am sorry that I was not here sooner to guide you, but now that the transition has begun you must accept it.  If I must drag you all the way to Emralis I will do so._

_Emralis?  Is that a Mer city or something?  My subconscious actually worked out the details of geography for this?_ Gabriel shook his head in disbelief.  Aemrys was unimpressed.

 _What must I do to convince you that this is real?_ He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest like he was staring down a particularly exasperating child.

 _You can’t._ Gabriel responded instantly.  _There’s no way this is real.  Actual Mers living in the sea, just out of human sight?  And somehow you just happen to show up right when I’m in trouble?  Come on, that sounds like something out of a made-for-tv movie.  Besides, even if I were willing to believe everything else, how would **I** be a merman?  I haven’t exactly been on good terms with the ocean lately._

_If you have truly avoided the sea for many years, then that would explain your failure to transition sooner.  I came now because I sensed your distress.  All Mer are connected, Gabriel.  You are never truly alone._

You are never truly alone.  The words stunned Gabriel.  Of course he wasn’t alone.  He had his grandmother and Corey, and they were both far more than he ever could have asked for in his life.  Still, there were times he wished for something more than they could give.

 _I see that you will not believe me from words alone.  But you trust these humans? They will protect you?_ Aemrys’ voice was quiet, almost sad.

 _Of course they will!  They would never do anything to hurt me._ If Gabriel was sure of anything, it was that.

 _Very well.  I will take you back to shore.  Perhaps when you see the reactions of others you will believe me.  Then it will be time to say your goodbyes to them before you return to the sea permanently._   Without waiting for a response, Aemrys shot off in the direction of the beach.

 

~

 

They were less than a hundred yards out from the beach went Aemrys violently jerked to a halt, leaving Gabriel frantically backpedaling to match him.

 _What is it?  I thought we were finally in agreement on a destination!_ Gabriel grumbled.  He was sure his attempt at a quick stop looked ridiculous compared to his unwelcome guide’s graceful movements.  Dream or no, he was in no hurry to look like a fool in front of such an attractive guy.

 _There is a human on the nearby.  Surfacing now would be unwise._ Aemrys looked like he was preparing for a fight at any moment.

 _Let me look.  There shouldn’t be anyone near here I don’t recognize._  Under Aemrys’ reproachful gaze, Gabriel swam up just enough to pop his head above the waves and scan the shoreline.  He immediately spotted a familiar, neon-clad figure.  _It’s okay.  That’s just Corey; I trust him, remember?_

_Ah yes, your close friend.  I will go first and –_

_Absolutely not!  He’s like a brother to me; I’m not going to let you treat him like some kind of threat!_ Before Aemrys could argue the point, Gabriel swam up again and shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Corey!  Over here!”  Corey’s head snapped around and he started waving frantically.

“Gabe!  I couldn’t find you anywhere!  I guess your heroic deed the other night finally cured you of your fear of the ocean, huh?  It’s so great to see you swimming again!  Hey, who’s that with you?  Have you found _love_ without me?”  Aemrys had surfaced just behind Gabriel and was eyeing Corey warily.

“Um, this is Aemrys.  We’ll come over there and explain.” _Would it kill you to be nice?  Corey wouldn’t hurt a fly, and even if he could, I am more than capable of defending myself._ Gabriel shot Aemrys a look before swimming toward Corey with renewed vigor.

 _I have no doubt that you are a great warrior in your own right, but the transition drains energy.  Once out of the water, you will lose stamina quickly._ Aemrys responded.

Within minutes they were stepping out of the surf to greet Corey, who was practically bouncing with anticipation until he saw that Gabriel was still fully clothed.

“Um… Gabe?  I’m really glad you were pumped to swim, but don’t you think you should have taken your – whoa…”  Corey trailed off as he caught sight of Aemrys, who was still naked except for a purple shift that hid nothing, and who still had gills.

Before anyone could say anything, the awkward pause was broken by Gabriel choking and falling to his knees.  Almost as soon as he’d fully left the water it felt like he was somehow drowning on air.  He coughed up mouthful after mouthful of water as Corey said something about calling 911 and Aemrys merely rubbed a hand down his back.

“It’s… It’s okay Corey.  I think I’m okay now” Gabriel wheezed as the coughing finally subsided.

“Are you sure?  You weren’t okay a minute ago.  What even happened?”  Corey clearly had his worry-eyes firmly in place.

 _You should lift up your shirt.  I think the reason for your temporary trouble breathing will become apparent if you do._ Aemrys added quietly.  He seemed to have stepped off to the side to avoid close scrutiny while still remaining close to Gabriel.

“Why?  What do you expect to see?” Gabriel turned to Aemrys questioningly.

“Gabe, he didn’t say anything.  Are you _positive_ that you’re okay now?”  If anything, Corey looked more concerned than before.

 _He cannot hear me unless I make a connection with him.  Which I will do, if you remove your shirt._ Aemrys continued to star pointedly at Gabriel’s sides.

“Fine!  Whatever.”  Gabriel pulled his t-shirt up over his head and spread his arms out as if to prove there was nothing unusual.  Based on Corey’s gasp, though, that wasn’t actually the case.

“Are those _gills?!”_ Corey giggled and immediately moved forward to touch them. 

 _Do you believe now, Gabriel?  You are a Mer._  Aemrys laid a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel’s heart plummeted to the ground.

“Oh God, I don’t think I’m dreaming.”


End file.
